Titles
by 27lablover
Summary: Ginny gets to wondering about people's titles while waiting for Harry to get home. HarryxGinny. Valentiny fluffy stuff.


**Okay. So I kept wondering and wondering: "What am I supposed to write for a Harry Potter fanfic?" Even though there's a lot of ideas out there, I was still looking for the right thing. I came up with this Ginny fic and I'm just like, "Oh, what the hell? Let's give it a go!" **

**And here we are. **

**Disclaimers:**

**Emo: I became emo for a reason.**

**Me: And what would that be?**

**Emo: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Me: Well neither do I, Buddy! Cheer up! Only one bloody person in this whole world owns Harry Potter (books) and that's J.K. Rowling! **

**Emo: Alright. Now let's go pick flowers and sing and skip and do stuff that's totally out of character for me! **

**Me: I'm game! **

Ginny Weasley sits on the scarlet couch, awaiting her husband's return from work.

She traces her fingers over the gold stitches on the couch absently, thinking.

She thinks of what many now call the "Golden Trio", but who she knows as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione was her longtime friend and now sister. She was the master planner of the trio easily giving her the title "The Brain".

Ron, her brother, was dense at times, but had a good heart and a lot of courage. He had the title "Faithful Sidekick", but honestly was so much more than that.

And finally, Harry, who had saved her from Tom Riddle in her first year at Hogwarts. He defeated Voldemort many times, earning him the rightful title "Hero".

_But where does that leave me? _Ginny wondered. A damsel in distress? She certainly didn't like _that_ title.

Just then, she heard a faint crack. Harry was home.

"Gin?" he called as he walked into the door. "I'm home!"

"Here!" she called back, rising from the couch and walking towards him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"What'cha been doing?" he asked, setting his coat on a chair.

"Just thinking," Ginny replied. Harry smiled.

"About what?"

Ginny confided her thoughts to him.

"And where does that leave you?" he repeated teasingly. She looked at him expectantly. He grinned.

"How about this? You're my kickass wife, who can do a pretty mean Bat Boogey Hex. You're wonderful in so many different ways. You managed to grow up with six brothers and are as tough as nails. You survived the Chamber of Secrets. You befriended Luna when no one else wanted to. You were brave enough to come to DA lessons and you helped fight the Death Eaters yourself in the Department of Mysteries. I broke up with you after your fifth year and even then you waited for me. Then you fought in the war, fighting Bellatrix Lestrange herself! We won and then you were brave enough to become Mrs. Potter. Above all, I love you."

Ginny was speechless. Then she smiled coyly, remembering why she had been so nervous earlier.

"Guess what else I am?" she asked.

"What?"

She showed him the tests and he stared blankly, not processing what was before his eyes.

"Pregnant." It came out a whisper. Ginny looked nervously at Harry whose expression was unreadable. She began to worry. What if he wasn't as excited as she thought he would be?

All doubts were swept away along with her feet as Harry picked her up, twirling her around and around, crazy with happiness.

When he set her down, Ginny giggling, he quickly put a hand on her abdomen and looked at it in awe.

"There's a baby in there!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Our baby's in there!"

Ginny grinned as Harry pulled her in to a deep kiss. Everything seemed perfect.

Later that night, Harry and Ginny cuddled up on the couch by the fire. Harry still had a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Best holiday _ever_," he murmured in her ear.

Ginny smiled.

She had forgotten it was Valentine's Day.

**Hey there! Me again! **

**So sorry for OOCness if there was any, but I'm new at this Harry Potter fanfic thing!**

**Okay, so all flames will be used to incubate a dragon egg. Please R&R!**

**Happy Valentine's day! LOOOOOOOOOVEEE YOOOOOOOOOU! **

**~27lablover**


End file.
